


Wait...We're a Movie?! And other Inter-Dimensional Shenanigans

by iron_niffler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but the au is more in the background, definitely open to any suggestions anyone might have about what kinds of shenanigans they get into, expect slightly incoherent writing, first fic, tony stark and peter parker travel to our dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_niffler/pseuds/iron_niffler
Summary: What happens when an experiment goes wrong and Peter Parker and Tony Stark accidentally travel to our dimension where they are no more than fictional characters? Absolute chaos, that's what.(Post-Endgame AU, but only in small details like them having the nanotech suits and Tony having a prosthetic arm, no one's dead)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Accidental Inter-Dimensional Travel and Target

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first ever fanfiction, (or rather I saw a tumblr post from i-stan-an-iron-man that I could not stop thinking about and this is the result) so expect incoherent writing. You have been warned.

Peter and Tony had just gotten back from a quick ice cream run (okay fine they used the suits but seriously who could expect them to drive the full 45 minutes back to NYC?) when they heard a frantic beeping from their quantum experiment. Peter ran ahead, excited to check on how their experiment was coming with Tony trailing behind chuckling at the kid’s enthusiasm. “Mr. Stark?” came Peter’s confused voice as Tony entered the lab “is it supposed to be glowing like that?” Tony frantically ran over panicked, the quantum realm was still a relatively unknown variable, their experiment was supposedly only collecting data and slight samples after all. As Tony was reaching out to power down the machine in an effort to stop the anomaly, a bright multicolored flash engulfed the lab and everything went black.

They came to in an alleyway, but everything seemed...different. Peter started activating his suit, but Tony stopped him, saying “We should probably try to figure out more about wherever we are before we run in guns blazing. Where are we FRIDAY?” No response. That was weird. FRIDAY’s range was calibrated so that she could reach Tony anywhere in the world and after Thanos, he had found a way to reach the AI in space. Hell even when he was in the 1960s! After double checking that his high tech sunglasses were indeed operational and hadn't been damaged when...whatever that was happened, he turned to Peter 

“Kid I don’t think we’re in New York anymore...or even on our earth.” 

“Well then where are we then?”

“I don’t know, but because of FRIDAY’s unresponsiveness, I can only assume that we’re in a different dimension.”

Peter stared back with a mixture of panic and delight on his face, exclaiming about the existence of the multiverse and all the scientific theories that had just been proven, but also panicking about how they would get home. 

“Alright first things first kid, we need to find out some basic things about this universe, such as how similar it is to ours, find some food and supplies and maybe find our alternate selves, if they exist. Maybe they’ll have the tech we need to get back to our Earth. Also if we can find a WiFi connection, then I might be able to calibrate FRIDAY and see if she has any additional information about wherever this place is.”

“There’s a Target right over there Mr. Stark! Even if we can’t manage to buy anything, at least we can maybe figure out a little more about this place!”

The duo headed towards the Target in the nearby shopping center, noticing how this world was so similar to theirs, but there were some things that were definitely off. They walked through the automatic doors, noting the lack of holographic displays that were in many shop windows back at home, the less advanced technology could prove difficult when it comes to getting home. Tony pulled out his cell phone and turned to Peter

“Ok kid, I’m going to see if this place has WiFi and try getting FRIDAY online and calibrated to wherever we are, you can go look around, keep an eye out for anything that could tell us anything about our location; dates, locations, maps, you get the gist. I’ll be right over here if you need or find anything.”

Peter ran off to look around and Tony sat down at the cafe, frantically tapping away at his phone, hoping to get some idea of just where the two were. 

Several minutes later, he heard screaming coming from the movie section. Frantically leaping up, at the verge of activating his suit, Tony listened closer and realized that it was definitely Peter’s voice, but he sounded excited and shocked rather than in agonizing pain. Shrugging Tony got up and made his way to the entertainment aisle to find Peter staring shocked at...a shelf of DVDs? Wait, the people on those covers look familiar. Upon closer examination, Tony noticed that those were the Avengers? Were they biographies? Looking at the teen, Tony found him holding two DVDs, both with his suit on them. 

“Mr. Stark look! I have my own movies! Can we watch them?”

Tony stared, confused, turning over a copy of a box titled _Avengers: Endgame,_ wondering what exactly was the meaning of this (and why the poster designers had decided to put Cap in front of him, seriously), until he noticed the label on the side of the box.

“Okay, superhero...action...makes sense. Hold up, what is this? Science FICTION!? Hey Pete check this out”

“What is it Mr. Stark?”

Peter had returned, carrying several more of the DVDs, these marked Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3.

“Kid it looks like we don’t actually exist in this universe, look at the labels on the cases! Also if those are anything like the absolute shitshow that has been my life, let's not watch them” he said gesturing to the DVDs Peter was holding.

“Language Boss,” came a soft Irish voice from Tony’s sunglasses.

“Fri you’re back online! Great! You getting any readings from wherever this is?”

“I’m not picking up much, but based on the slightly different readings coming from around you I can confirm that you are in a different dimension. I will continue trying to establish a connection with Dr. Banner to work out a way to retrieve you and Peter, but I suggest trying to gain more information about your surroundings.”

Peter had continued perusing the movie section and had moved on to the toys (he had spotted an Avengers logo and was curious).

Meanwhile, Tony was continuing to look at the movie selection when a store associate walked up to him.

“Anything that I can help you with sir?”

“Could you please tell me where we are? I didn’t get the address coming in here and need to arrange for a pick up with a friend.”

The store associate looked confused “You’re at 3424 College Ave, San Diego.”

“Okay thanks” Tony looked down at her name tag “Roberta”

“Say you look a lot like Iron Man! My nephew’s obsessed with him. And that’s a really realistic looking gauntlet! Are you a cosplayer?” she asked, noticing Tony’s hot rod red and gold prosthetic.

“Yeah I get that all the time. I was just heading to a...” Tony paused, trying to think of something to say “a costume party?” he finished uncertainly.

“Sounds fun! What’s your name?” Roberta asked.

Beads of sweat began forming on Tony’s forehead as he tried thinking of an alias. Was there even a Tony Stark in this universe? It seemed like the closest person was Robert Downey Jr., whoever that is. “I’m Peter...Peter Hogan”

At that moment, Peter returned his arms full of Spider-Man and Iron Man merch.

“Mr. Stark! They have Funko Pops! And look at these lego sets! These would be really fun to build with Ned! Who’s this?” Peter had just noticed a very confused Roberta standing behind Tony. 

“Mr...Stark? Didn’t you just say you were Peter Hogan?”

Peter started shaking with repressed laughter as Tony went red in the face and began trying to cover up 

“Oh this is my kid Peter” _Peter’s a common enough name...WAIT SHE THINKS MY NAME IS PETER_ “he gets really into these cosplay things, anytime we go out to costume parties, he calls me Mr. Stark all day. Come on Pete, why don’t you put those DVDs and the legos back and let’s go uh, James is waiting for us outside.”

The two hurried out of the store wondering where exactly they should go now.


	2. Comic-Con Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go to Comic-Con. There's a costume contest and Peter and Tony provide a little commentary on the early Marvel Comics, specifically their 616 counterparts fashion choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with this entire fanfiction I have absolutely no idea what is going on. I also have no idea how SDCC actually works. Again this kinda just...happened.

While they were walking through the streets of San Diego trying to figure out what exactly they should do because it looked like they were stuck here, Peter noticed a sign advertising the San Diego Comic Con, which, if the calendar hanging in the nearby store window was correct was happening right now.  
“Can we go Mr. Stark! I’ve always wanted to go to the Comic-Con in San Diego with Ned, but it’s on the other side of the country so has been a little difficult to get to. I know we probably don’t have time to but we’re here so…” Peter trailed off excited about the prospect of Comic-Con.  
“Sure kid, we can go. Hey FRI, what the quickest route to” he checked the poster Peter was excitedly gesturing at “the San DIego Convention Center?”  
FRIDAY began projecting the intended route onto Tony’s sunglasses and they began walking, chatting animatedly.  
“Hey kid, do you want to go in street clothes or wear your nanotech suit? As long as you don’t do anything stupid like randomly conjure up metallic spider legs they should pass as extremely well done cosplay. I think I’m just gonna wear my street clothes. My suit’s way too bulky for something like Comic-Con.”  
Peter ultimately decided to go wearing the suit, so they ducked into an alleyway before entering the convention center so Peter could put on the suit.

Walking into the convention center, they were both surprised by the hustle and bustle of the convention. Peter took a couple minutes to adjust to the bright lights and loud noises of the convention center. Tony recovered quickly, being used to large crowds and instead began surveying the costumes that the other attendees were wearing. He saw some rather impressive looking cosplays and a wide range of fandoms. There were a ton of Star Wars cosplayers and people dressed up as the Avengers. The different cosplays ranged from meticulously assembled and intricate cosplays to the basic store bought getups. Once Peter had gotten over the initial wave of input, they began to explore the con. Peter was geeking out as they walked along, enthusiastically pointing at everything from artists’ booths to merchandise stands. Tony chuckled appreciatively, trailing behind Peter and looking at the impressive cosplays that some of the attendees were sporting. Then Peter quietly shrieked.  
“What is it kid? Tony asked.  
“CAN WE ENTER THE COSTUME CONTEST!” Peter said looking towards the venue with a sign outside advertising a costume contest inside.  
“Sure kid, if you want to. You think I should enter?”  
“Yes definitely!”  
The two headed into the tent and got in the line by the table with a register here sign, Peter vibrating with excitement as they slowly inched forwards in the line.  
“Oh I see we have an Irondad and Spiderson duo here! Nice costumes guys! What’re your names?” the person running the registration table asked. A what duo? Tony thought. He smiled to himself thinking of just how many inside jokes he and Peter would have once they got back to their dimension.  
“My name is Tony Stark. You know who I am” Tony said, deciding that he wasn’t going to bother giving a fake name this time. They were at Comic-Con after all.  
“Well looks like someone’s in character uh, Mr. Stark. Seriously though what is your actual name?” responded the person running the booth. Tony sighed aloud.  
“My real name is...Anthony Edwards” yeah that would have to do.  
“Okay Anthony. And what about you young man?” he asked looking down at Peter.  
Peter looked Tony dead in the eye and then cheerfully said “My name is Harold Potts!”  
“Kid this is exactly what I meant when I said ‘don’t do anything that I would do.’” Tony sighed as they walked to the room that the man had directed them to. Peter spent the entire contest half-heartedly shushing Tony as he continuously commented on the differences between the Avengers cosplays before them and the real life Avengers. Peter ended up placing second in the youth division, an dTony hadn’t placed at all. He dramatically complained about it as they exited the venue, but Peter knew that he wasn’t that bothered at all.

After the costume contest they continued exploring the convention and one specific section caught Peter’s eye, the Marvel Comics section. The mentor mentee duo headed over to the collection of bookshelves and started looking through the books commenting on this particular portrayal of their adventures.  
“Ok that is not how that happened”  
“Why does my suit have a nose? What the hell other dimension me?”  
“My hair looks blue, interesting color choices. Also where the hell is my signature goatee?”  
“Hey kid nice outfit. ‘The Bombastic Bag Man.’ Amazing fashion sense.”  
“You’re one to talk Mr. Sparkles” Peter exclaims holding up one of the retro comics with an extremely shiny Iron Man on the cover. Tony took the comic, questioning the design choices. Peter, meanwhile, had opened up one of the other Invincible Iron Man comics and started reading.  
“Oh my gosh Mr. Stark you drama queen I mean you definitely have reasons to be dramatic, but you do love your internal monologues.” Peter said, reading panels about comic Tony internally ranting about his failing heart and how nobody must ever know his identity. Tony was still looking at the covers and questioning other-him’s design choices.  
“Why are there massive eyeholes? He knows that his eyes are a pretty distinct and unique blue, right?” Peter skipped back a couple pages in the issue that he was skimming.  
“It says here that...hang on ‘this new mask serves two purposes...one it prevents my true identity from being discovered and two...;’” Peter was silently giggling now, unable to keep a straight face.  
“What?”  
Turning to show Tony the page of the comic, Peter continued. “It enables my expression to show...which will psychologically aid in instilling fear in the hearts of my enemies!” Tony looked extremely confused (and slightly concerned for the well-being of this Tony.) Peter was still quietly laughing.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I don’t think you are striking fear in the hearts of anyone. You just look slightly annoyed.”  
“That’s all well and good kid, considering that this Tony” he paused and pointed at himself “has never decided to make extremely poor fashion decisions in order to strike fear in the hearts of people.” Tony turns around and grabs a couple Spider-Man comics, sitting down to read while listening to Peter’s enthusiastic commentary.

Eventually, they decide that they’ve been at the stand long enough and they start to head out of the convention center, stopping several times to look at the various stands situated throughout the center and to compliment a couple cosplayers and, before they know it, they’re outside again, blinking in the San Diego sunshine and taking a breath of fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little update: I'm working on Chapter 3; trying to work the Avengers cast in somehow, or rather Peter and Tony are heading to LA!


End file.
